To Ohio, With Love
by JosephineJaded
Summary: TItle is subject to change.  After the whole Pacific Playland disaster the group is back on the road and headed towards Ohio.  However, after rescuing the two girls, Columbus decides that a different member of their group draws his interest.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zombieland or it's characters.**

Figured I'd give my hand at writing again…This is my first Zombieland fic. Hoping it goes well and that I oil my rusty writing skills back up while doing so. RxR, I love hearing what you guys have to say! I'll try to update quickly if it goes well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter One: Welcome to Illinois-<strong>_

After the whole incident at Pacific Playland it was decided that the group would head back towards the Midwest, possibly stopping by Ohio…what else was there to do? Chances are it was just about as much as a wasteland as everywhere else though, but it was worth a shot. Who knows that they'd find on their journey there.

Columbus was leaning against the passenger side window while Tallahassee drove. About an hour ago they had passed a sign letting them know they were in Illinois. They'd been on the road the past week, stopping at points along the way to look for supplies or to see if anyone else might be around, but so far they were the only ones. The larger cities were avoided for the most part since that's where the most zombies were…it was pretty much common sense. More people = more zombies.

Things had been a bit different since they had saved Wichita and Little Rock. The girls had been less sneaky and manipulative, choosing to be more thankful for the two men they traveled with. They were currently crashed out in the backseat. After the whole fiasco of saving them a few things had come to light for Columbus. He was starting to see Wichita as more of a friend, or sister almost…rather than a potential lover.

So, what brought about this change? Seeing how selfless and brave Tallahassee was back at the amusement park. It might sound sappy, but there was just something about that man that attracted Columbus. Maybe it was his accent, how his arms would flex when he swung his pick axe, or maybe it was just the fact that he seemed almost fearless. Whatever it was it was enough for Columbus to notice and start to view the other man as not only a friend but a possible romantic interest. But…in order for that to work the southern man would have to share the attraction, something he strongly doubted.

But, he'd be gratefully for what he had with the other man…because at least this way he knew where he was and knew that he was safe, which was most important to him; even if Tallahassee did most of the saving… They all had their strengths, right? As long as they were all in one piece by the end of the day and not some savage, cannibalistic form that was all that mattered. Oh…that, and Twinkies.

"Think we'll have much luck in this state, kid?", the question came from the other side of the vehicle, just loud enough to hear but not loud enough to wake the girls in the back. They needed their rest since when they did stop places they took shifts watching.

The smaller man shrugged, looking over at the man in the driver's seat. "Hard to say…one can only hope. At least there won't be as many big cities…plus with all the fields and shit we should be able to scope them out better."

"I reckon you're probably right with that last bit…the little shits won't be able to hide as well if the lands all been harvested. Probably oughta steer clear of Chi-town and St. Louie though…not too many fields in them parts.", he said glancing to the kid before back at the road. Even though it wasn't like there was traffic or anything…not anymore.

Columbus just nodded before glancing back out the window, sinking back into his thoughts. Trying to figure out his feelings about the man next to him and trying to mentally prepare himself for what would come in the next few days…seeing what was left of his hometown and family and friends.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I plan on future chapters being longer than this, just kind of wanted to see what sort of feedback that I would get. Thanks!<p>

_**xxJosephineJadedxx**_


End file.
